Handcuffs Part 2
by Fan of Fiction 96
Summary: Second part to 'handcuffs'  Kendall and Logan's story: what happens when two friends are handcuffed together, forces to be so close? Please read and review


**Handcuffs part 2**

**Parings: Kendall/Logan **

**Summary: (Second part to 'handcuffs') Kendall's and Logan's story, what happens when two friends are handcuffed together, forces to be so close? Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or the show, even though I really want to, and I also do not own anything else you could recognise. I only own my ideas and stories.**

"Hey, Carlos" Kendall began to ask "yeah what?" he answered as he sat down and began to eat, "can you help us out of these handcuffs now?" the blond asked as he held up the cuffs to show the Latino, but all the small boy did was to shoot a quick smirk to his newly become boyfriend and reply to them with a cheeky "Nope".

"Oh, for fucks sake Carlos! This isn't funny" the smart boy burst out once he had finished swallowing his diet coke. "Well if it isn't funny then why where you laughing at James then?" the Latino replied, soon shutting Logan up.

After sitting through a tense ten minuets of silent glares and gestures, the boys had finished their pizzas and decided to make their way to the orange sofa where they had started to watch the first thing that had come on, which was an episode of Friends from the first season. James was leant back in the 'L' shaped corner with his smaller boyfriend cuddled around his torso. However Logan and Kendall were awkwardly close for_ their_ liking, Kendall sitting on Logan's right side with his legs restless as he begins to notice his jeans becoming incredibly tight, where as Logan is now trying to distract himself by doing his homework on his laptop when he sees what is troubling the blond. "Kendall, sorry but can you stop moving your hand, im _trying_ to type" Logan states as he fails to avoid staring at Kendall's enlarging manhood. "…oh shit…sorry" Kendall attempting to get up and walk off before he remembers that he's attached to Logan, "Urm?" Logan asks, "...Shit we've got a problem" the blond now turning to Carlos, "Carlos, dude you've got to let us out….I need…_I need to piss_" staring at Carlos with a pleading look. "No. what's the matter? You've pissed in front of us before…" "That's not the point! Common this is serious…" "No means no Kendall" Carlos cutting off his blond friend as he did him, earning a scowl. "But..." "No buts Kendall" said boy now turning back to Logan. "Dude?" the blushing blond asks nervously. "Urm…fine then?" Logan relied, scared of getting a hard on himself.

Logan flings his laptop down next to him where the blond was previously sitting, and lets the boy, lead him through the kitchen and into the bathroom. Kendall hesitantly shuts the door behind the pair as they entered. "Urm…so..." he begins before his bladder reminds him why they are there, and rushes towards the loo. Logan gaze now attached to Kendall's still erect penis, wondering how Kendall is going to do this.

Kendall once again hesitates, to undo his zipper and realise his member in _this_ condition, but he does anyway because he knows Logan won't make fun of him and because he still really needs to piss. As Kendall did so, but having to bend forward a bit because his length was painfully hard, a smirk creped to Logan's face before said blond wiped his head round and said that it wasn't funny. When it blatantly was.

When Kendall had finished up and had put his member away, he turned to Logan who was by the way still staring. "DUDE STOP STARING!" But then realising what was with the brunette "...you're…Urm…you..." pointing down to the smaller boys sweat pants. "WH…what?" looking down and realising what his taller friend had meant, "holy sh…" quickly covering up his hardening length with his free hand and shocked/embarrassed look on his face. "Ha-ha, don't worry, I _am_ pretty amazing, no matter what _James_ says" the blond boasts, then to receive a hard shove to which he nearly fell.

A few minuets had gone past before the two emerged from the bathroom. "Have fun?" James shouted out, after which the two still on the cough, burst out in laughter.

"Shut up James." The other two said in sync.

After about half an hour of TV, the two handcuffed band members decided to call it a night. "Ok, we're going up now." Un-interested moans were the response to the smart ones pervious sentence. "Before we go, can you help us out of these Carlitos?" Kendall chimed in whilst shaking his wrist which also made Logan's shake. "Not till you've learnt your lesson" Carlos, as before crossing his arms, suggesting the he was in one of his stubborn moods. Kendall about to argue back before Logan said there was no point, rolling his eyes and then making his way to the stairs dragging Kendall along with him.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they made their way for the bedroom in silence. They entered the moon light room, with a slight chill as they realised that Carlos had once again, left one of the windows open. The pair headed left for their parallel beds dodging Carlos' clothes that for some reason where over their side of the room. The two boys reluctantly began to take of the trousers, to find there members now softened; they flung them carelessly to Carlos' and James' side of the room, trying to prove a point that the pair had made earlier that week, about Carlos' messy habits.

Kendall, now attempting to take off his shirt, but stops as it will obviously not come off from his left arm, due to the cuffs; Earning a noticeable, 'know it all' half exhale half laugh from his smaller mate. "Shut up, I forgot ok?" Kendall spat out as he reached back for his shirt which was now at this point, hanging between their wrists on the cold metal.

Logan tried, but repeated his past fail, and noticed he was staring. "Logan...dude?" the brunette's head shot back up from the drifting tilt, his eyes catching the blonds questionable ones. Kendall's abs now fully covered from the smaller boys view who by the way was now blushing more than earlier as it was the second time he was caught. "...uhh so...your bed or mine?" "What?" A shocked Logan almost yelped with his eyes wide open and eyebrows raised. "Ha-ha dude we're handcuffed which means we're gunna have to share a bed tonight, unless you've got a better idea?" "Oh yeah...shit...I knew that...urm yours I guess?" Logan's cheeks, if possible, redder than earlier.

Kendall just smirked as he pulled back the multiple shades of blue on his striped sheets, from his single bed and slid in, still holding the covers up for Logan to get in on his left. Avoiding eye contact, Logan repeated Kendall's actions and go in besides his taller friend. Kendall then gently placed the sheets over Logan and himself, leaving them in another awkward silence. "...night then" the blond whispered, turning on his left side so that his back was against the wall, which left Logan petrified as his crush faced him close to sleeping. Logan took a deep breath before turning towards Kendall, closing the gap between them so that they were only a few inches apart; he watched as Kendall breathed for a few seconds before his eyes fluttered shut. As he did so Kendall opened his eyes to see Logan so close to him that he could feel his pulse. Kendall knew that Logan had a thing for him since he over heard the brunette and the two love birds downstairs talk about it 4 days ago, give or take.

Kendall just smiled softly to himself as he closed his eyes and inched forward to rest their foreheads together, making it seem like he did it in his sleep when Logan noticed.

It had been a few hours since they had come upstairs, but both boys where still fully awake, secretly enjoying the moment they where having together, because they knew they would never be this close again.

If you'd ask Logan at this point, he'd say that it was upsetting, because he knew Kendall didn't feel the same way about him, that no time together with Kendall would ever be enough, he would say that being this close to the blond was painful, because he knew they'd only get further apart from here and for as long as he lived, he would never get that closeness again. But if you where to ask Kendall? He'd just say that maybe... just maybe... that _this_ could be the line... that starts the whole story. [1]

Minuets flew by, the two in a heavenly bliss, as they relaxed within the heat of which both boys are radiating. The room filled with silence, apart from the remedy of their hypnotic breathing and the light sound of the TV from downstairs, which Carlos and James were _still_ watching. Kendall quietly moaning as he adjusted his comfortable position on his side, leaning closer to Logan, he felt something surprisingly hard jap into his thigh; Unable to figure out what it was he opened his eyes to investigate. Logan unaware of his friend's activities, he remains mentally wrapped up in this unusual scenario, it was just perfect...nothing...nothing that can happen in this point in time could ever ruin this moment, this perfect moment that was deemed an impeccable, mind clearing moment in the smart boys life. The moment that made him forget about everyone and everything else in the world, only he and the blond existed at this point; no, nothing will destroy this moment. "Dude, is that your cock?" Logan's eyes shot wide open whilst blood rushed straight to his cheeks. He stayed paralyzed for a few seconds before flinging onto his back, almost falling out, at the same time turning his head away and shutting his eyes so hard, trying to block out what had just happened, wishing he was somewhere_, anywhere_ else right now.

Noticing the large _tent_ that was being pitched at Logan's lower half under the sheets; Kendall sat up and leaned towards his brunette friend, previous to speaking. "Hey...it's ok Logie." He whispers as Logan un-tenses and faces the blond. He watches as Kendall slowly moves in, leaning over the brunette. Decreasing the gap between their two faces, resting his forehead on Logan's once again; closing his eyes as he whispers, almost too quiet to hear "It's ok" with his spare, right hand gently sliding up Logan's shirt and rubbing his stomach just below the bellybutton keeping in rhythm to his unsteady heart. A gulp is all that the blond heard as his eyes remained shut, bringing his lips further and further towards Logan's so they were only millimetres apart; but holding them back...back long enough to remember how he felt, how the smart boys breath felt just right on his lips and how both heart beats rapidly kept in sync.

As Kendall felt ready, Logan's heart skipped a beat; he couldn't take it any more, this new feeling was so agonising. Kendall's lips now about to connect with Logan's when... "SO...we should get some sleep? We've got...urm...harmonies tomorrow!"

Kendall pulled his head back, after Logan's little outburst, and hung it in frustration before looking back up to see the red light from the digits of his alarm clock highlighting Logan's left cheek in just all the right ways. Removing his hand from underneath the smart ones shirt, he pulls it up to cup the described cheek, causing Logan to open his eyes and stare lustfully into Kendall's. The blond softly rubbed his cheek with his thumb as he smiled and slowly leaned back down, but made sure that this time he didn't hesitate to lock lips with the brunette.

When their lips collided, Kendall deepened the kiss by bringing his hand that was once holding Logan's cheek, and sliding it under the smaller ones neck to pull him closer. Logan then gained confidence once he felt the passion that the blond had towards him, he leant up on his elbows and began to push the taller boy onto his back, and Kendall almost let Logan do so, before shoving him onto his back and straddled him, sitting back on Logan's hips and pushing down on the smaller boys chest, Kendall hissed and growled at Logan, then continued by huskily ordering Logan: "Yeah, we're going to have some ground rules...first, you are _not_ going to out dominate _me, _im the leader of the group and the band, im the oldest, I have dominance over everyone, including you; second if you break rule one, then im going to get my revenge..." Logan's eyes black with lust, every word that was spoke from the blond, just making him even harder, knowing that Kendall didn't _really_ mean what he had just said.

"Yeah... ok Kendall..." "Say it then" he replied as he lent down and nibbled on the brunette's neck. "You are the alpha male, you have _all_ dominance and _you_ have total control over me" "Mmm, that's right baby" Kendall moaned out in response as he quickly shoved his hand down into Logan's boxers and grabbed tightly onto the fully erect cock presented. "Uhhaaa...mmm...uhh...I...I don't what the guys to hear" "don't worry Logie, I weren't planning on fucking you, well... not tonight anyway"

The blond yanked down Logan's boxers and flung them across the room, continuing to stroke the small boy's member, his chest now flat against Logan's, with their handcuffed hands intertwined, as there is really no decent use for them. Still abusing the brunette's lips, Kendall picks up his pace by pumping harder and flicking his wrist as he reaches the head, rubbing his thumb over the tip, smearing the pre-cum and using it as lubrication. Logan completely dumbfounded and overwhelmed, with the new feelings he was having, couldn't help but to moan and writhe in pleasure, lifting the blond up and down with his chest as he struggled to breathe, from the intensity.

"Fuck" "ooh filthy boy" Kendall replied as he trialled his kisses down his lover's neck, stopping to suck and bite, leaving a small purple mark. "Kendall...im gunna...Kendall..." Logan warned before Kendall cut him off "mmm that's right babe, say my name" Returning back to leave more marks on the pail skin "Ngh..." tightening his grip on Kendall's hand and then grabbing Kendall's ass with his free hand only to receive a reassuring cry of passion from the blond. Kendall knew that Logan is nearly at his peak when the smart boys grip became even tighter, sure to leave a mark on his ass.

"Holy...im...fuck...k...ken...Kendall!" Emptying his load over his black shirt and all over Kendalls hand, as the blond slowed down, working the shorter boy through his orgasm to which he then sucked Logan's cum off his hand, Logan's face soon turning into a smug grin as the blond asks "Hmm what?" "Your turn" he states, leaning up and pushing the blond off, getting out off bed and kneeling between the taller boys legs, teasing him by slowly pulling down and removing his pink boxers with his teeth. Kendall edging forward and sharply inhaling as his stiff member greeted with the cold draft lingering through the opened window, Logan stayed still for a while observing how the moonlight lit up the room in a mellowed glow, making the pre-cum that was now slowly running down the blonds shaft, glisten. It was probably the most mesmerizing sight he had ever laid his eyes upon.

"Hey...how many times have I told you to quit with the staring?" Logan didn't reply to this, but instead gave a small laugh as he relaxed his throat and engulfed the whole seven and a half inches that was Kendall; causing the blond to through his head back accompanied by a sensual groan. "Fucking hell Logan, what's gotten in to you? What happened to the shy smart boy? Fuck...you're an animal" Logan replied with a hard loud moan, shooting vibrations trough the blond's length, that he could feel all the way into his stomach. He knew it wouldn't be long now, he could already feel the pool of warmth increasing in the pit of his stomach, "Logie...im..." cut off by the brunette "mmmhhuumm" he mumbled, his mouth still completely filled.

Spreading his legs further apart with his toes curled, he flung his head forward and gripped onto Logan's hair with both hands, taking Logan's right cuffed hand with him. He sat staring, watching his dick appear and disappeared into the small boy's mouth.

Feeling the head of his cock tap the back of Logan's mouth threw him over the edge, tugging the boy's hair roughly his eyes squeezed shut, he climaxed down the boy's abused throat with a painfully loud yep which sounded familiarly like the younger boys name. The taste of the blond exploded in Logan's mouth, as he licked at the end, making sure he got every last drop. Both then crawling back under the covers to their previous passions, Kendall with his right arm wrapped round the shivering boy in front of him. "That was fucking amazing! You're _really_ good at that" "why thank you, I _am_ pretty amazing" repeating what the taller boy had said earlier in the bathroom.

"Urm...so Logie?" "Yes Kenny?" "Hmm, so do you wanna be like boyfriends or somin, you know if you wanna... I mean you don't have too...but..." Pressing their lips together once again, Logan replied with "I would love too" and at that point, they both knew that nothing in the world could ever destroy this _perfect_ moment, as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

They both woke abruptly to the sound of Kendall's alarm, slamming it off, the pair darted across the room to find their discarded clothes from the previous night. "Hay, where's Carlos and James? Their beds look like they haven't been slept in" the blond states as he buckled up his belt, "Yeah they probably just fell to sleep watching TV, _again_" Logan replied to his boyfriend as he rolled his eyes and lead him downstairs to find the other two awake and making breakfast.

"Urm morning?" the blond now gaining the attention from the boys in the kitchen, "You didn't come up last night?" he asks. "Well we didn't want to disturb you two" Carlos answered with a smirk grin on his face whilst pointing the spatula at the handcuffed pair.

"WH...WH...W...What?" Logan stuttered as he felt his cheeks become warm with blush. "We heard you" James then stated without turning round from frying the eggs.

"And besides..." Carlos began "You're...urm wearing a _black_ top" Logan confused looked down to realise his top was still stained from his own orgasm. "Oh shit" Logan slightly swaying his head backwards, before all four boys burst out in laughter.

"Here let me help you two out of those cuffs" Carlos said, soon having the cuffs off their wrists with an unfolded paperclip. "Do you know what...im actually glad you handcuffed us together...coz if you didn't then I don't think me and Logan would have ever got together." "Well then...you're welcome!" Carlos almost jumped as he handed the cuffs back to Kendall. "Yeah well, we're still pissed that you did that, and now it's _your_ turn..." Kendall stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well...NO... because I'll just unpick it again!" "Not if we don't let you near a paperclip, or anything else you could use" James turned round joining in.

Carlos stood there like a scared child before he dashed to the door and swung it open, followed by the other three, to which he then tripped up "Shit" scampering to his feet he missed place his footing and landed flat on his face, but he got back up again [2]

As the other three, leant against the wall, laughing at their panicked friend. "Who wants breakfast then" James spoke up as his boyfriend disappeared from view. "What about Carlos?" Logan asks, "Ahh... we'll get him sooner or later" the leader declared, walking back into apartment 2J with his and Logan's once handcuffed hands, linked.

**[1] **Yeah I know from their song 'I know you know' sorry I just couldn't resist!

**[2] **An inside joke between a few of my friend and I.

**What did you think? Please review so I know how well or not so well im doing! xxxx **


End file.
